Lost in this Moment
by feathergirl926
Summary: Don's thoughts as he is about to marry the woman of his dreams.  Sequelcompanon fic to You Never Stop Loving Somebody and based on Lost in this Moment by Big & Rich.  Fiesta, cuz there should be more.


**OK so this is a pseudo-companion piece to "You Never Stop Loving Somebody." This one is from Flack's perspective. The song, once again, is by Big & Rich and it is called "Lost in this Moment." I may have one more piece if I feel people are interested, from Stella's perspective. And, as I am sure you know, I don't own CSI: NY or any of the characters… if I did, I probably wouldn't have to have taken out loans for grad school. OK, on with the story (another midnight rambling, lol).**

You have chased down some of New York's hardest criminals. You have dealt with the Police Department's toughest brass. You have negotiated with men pointing guns at your head. You have nearly been blown to bits. And yet you have never been as nervous as you are today. You pace back and forth in the dressing room at the church you grew up in, an action which is definitely driving your best man crazy.

"Would you calm down already," Danny says. "You act like you're going to your own funeral, not your wedding."

"This coming from the guy who was hyperventilating so bad he almost passed out at his own wedding," you chuckle.

"Shhhh, not so loud, Lindsay might here you."

"Haha, well, according to Stella, your wife was just as nervous as you, so no sweat, my friend."

"Yeah, well, look how well that all turned out. We've been married a year, and have a little Messer on the way. But in all seriousness, man, you are gonna get up in the front of that church, and see your lovely fiancé walkin' down the aisle, looking all gorgeous and you are goin' to wonder why you were ever nervous… of course if you are having second thoughts and end up sneakin' out the window, you will have Mac and most of New York's finest after your ass. Not to mention your Ma."

You just snort in response; your mother has taken quite a liking to your soon-to-be-bride, and would probably disown you if you were to jet.

You hear a soft knock on the door. It's your fiancé's best friend, her honor attendant.

"Hey, Mac, how are the women folk doing?" Danny asks.

"Your wife and Don's sister are trying to calm her down, she's pacing a bit," Mac replies.

Danny just grins ruefully at you. You resume pacing.

"A little nervous, are we Don?" Mac asks.

"You have no idea," you reply. "Well, actually, I am sure you do. Were you this nervous when you married Claire?"

"Worse, I almost climbed out the window; but then I realized we were on the twelfth story, so I figured I would just suck it up… and it was worth it," he says as he winks at you. "Don't worry, you will see Stella, who looks beautiful by the way, walking down the aisle and you will forget all about being nervous."

"So I've heard," you say as the other two men just grin.

You hear another knock on the door, this time it's Hawkes.

"Hey guys, it's time," he says. "Let's get you married, Flack."

Standing at the front of the church, you have taken to wringing your hands instead of pacing, it's slightly less noticeable.

"Hey man if you don't stop wringing your hands Stella is going to notice and probably wring your neck for being nervous and fidgety.

You turn to glare at your now former best friend. "Hey, Hawkes, wanna be best man? The spot just opened up."

He and Danny just grin at you.

Just then, the music starts, and the wedding begins. Your sister, Sophia, is the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Kristin, one of Stella's friends from childhood. Both are dressed in a strapless, pale blue bridesmaid dresses. They are followed by Lindsay, the matron of honor (you questioned Stella's decision to have both a matron of honor and honor attendant, only to have her laugh and asks if you can see Mac planning a bridal shower or bachelorette party; a valid point, and you conceded), who is dressed in a dress of the same color, albeit a slightly different style.

The music changes and everyone rises to their feet, just before she enters the hall on Mac's arm. And you let out a breath you didn't even realize you were holding. And, just like Danny and Mac said, you forget why you were nervous. And you also realize that what Mac said earlier about her looking beautiful was a complete understatement. She looks like heaven on earth, dressed in a white gown by some French or Italian designer whose name you can't even pronounce. You look into her gorgeous green eyes, and realize that the smile she has on her face is for you, and for you alone.

"Don't she look beautiful?" you ask Father Nicholas.

"That she does, that she does," he replies, but you barely hear him as she reaches the front of the church and takes her place by your side after she places a light kiss on Mac's cheek.

The first part of the wedding passes in a blur of jasmine and candles, and soon it's time to recite the vows you have written. As the groom, you are up first.

"Stella, I don't think I ever told you, but, I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, at the retirement party for my dad. I had barely joined the force, and when you walked into the dining hall, I couldn't take my eyes off you; I thought you were the most gorgeous woman in the NYPD, probably in all of New York. My dad saw the look on my face and told me don't even think about it. But of course that didn't stop me from sneaking glances at you the whole night. Then, I got to actually work with you and get to know you and I realized you were so much more than just a beautiful woman. You're smart, funny, passionate, and so amazingly kind. I actually found myself looking forward to certain crime scenes, just knowing that you would be there. I know I somehow got the reputation around the department of being a playboy, but I have never had eyes for anyone but you Stella, and you made me the happiest guy in New York when you kissed me for the first time. You made me the happiest in the country when you told me you loved me for the first time. You made me the happiest guy in the world when you agreed to marry me. And you are making me the happiest guy in the universe right now, just by standing here today, about to become my wife. I love you, and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy, now and for always."

As you conclude, you notice she has been crying, so you wipe the tears from her eyes with your fingers. Then you hear sniffles coming from the crowd, and realize that most of the women, and some of the men, in the audience are crying.

You listen as she says her vows, and the rest of the wedding flies by even quicker than the first half. Rings are exchanged amongst promises to have and to hold, forsaking all others, and before you know it, you are hearing the words you have waited all night to hear.

"May God smile on your future together, as he has smiled on you today. I now pronounce you man and wife, Donnie, you may kiss your bride."

You embrace the woman of your dreams, kissing her passionately on the lips. As you pull apart, you hear applause, and you both blush lightly as the wedding recession begins. As you enter the limo to head to the Ritz Carlton in Central Park, the location of your wedding reception, it finally hits you: you are married. To Stella Bonasera. Well, Stella Flack, now. And you smile at her, just before capturing her lips in another kiss. And you finally realize what people are talking about when they say they are lost in a moment.

**OK so was that totally lame? I am not usually a romantic person, usually quite cynical about love, so I am not used to writing things like this. So, leave me some feedback, and, as I said before, if there is enough interest, I may write a third piece. Oh, and here are the lyrics to "Lost in this Moment."**

**I see your momma and the candles**

**and the tears and roses**

**I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle**

**I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher**

**Don't she look beautiful tonight**

**All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'**

**You know I wanna say them all just right**

**I lift your veil and angels start singin'**

**Such a heavenly sight**

_**[Chorus:**_

**Lost in this moment with you**

**I am completely consumed**

**My feelings so absolute**

**there's no doubt**

**Sealing our love with a kiss**

**Waiting my whole life for this**

**Watching all my dreams come true**

**Lost in this moment with you**

**I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song**

**Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes**

**We bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus**

**Please bless this brand new life**

_**[Chorus x2**_


End file.
